Do It With Love
by Zeng Li
Summary: Tseng is looking after the young Rufus during a business trip to Junon. NOTE: Shounenai references.


withlove ****

"Do It With Love"  
By: [Zeng Li][1]  
Warning: Shounen Ai…light affection between Tseng and a young Rufus.

"Our room, sir…" said the stoic Turk, holding the door open for the vice president.

Rufus was more a poster boy for the company at his age. He stood around looking pretty, reminding everyone who would become president of Shinra following the reign of his old man. Though only 11 years old at present, he felt ready enough to take over should his father bite the dust any time soon.

Also a cruel sign of his status, Rufus had received many death threats by unhappy citizens. The presidential body guards did not take any threat lightly. Tseng Wulong was assigned to personally defend and look after the young vice president on their most recent business trip to Junon.

Rufus threw his back pack onto the bed and flung his body onto the mattress. A first class soldier brought in the remainder of his and Tseng's luggage and left quietly.

Tseng characteristically straightened his tie in the full-length mirror before walking to the modest bed chamber. There were two queen sized beds separated by a night stand, and Rufus had chosen the one closest to the door. Tseng gave the set-up some thought as far as security was concerned. Rufus would be closer to the entrance of the room, but farther from the window. Not that he really expected any trouble from someone working alone, but he could not slack as far as the VP's safety went.

He sat on the other bed and crossed one leg over the other, observing Rufus. The boy looked like a child who'd been sent to his room as punishment for misbehaving.

"Perk up, master Rufus," said Tseng in his smooth baritone voice.

Rufus just moped, burying his chin and mouth into the comforter, lying flat on his stomach. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to see Tseng sitting across from him.

"What's the matter? Not feeling well?" the Turk asked.

Rufus' eyes rolled open, but otherwise he didn't budge. "My stomach hurts a little."

Tseng kicked off his dress shoes. "Is it the threats people were saying about wanting to kill you? Could just be nervous tension balling up in your gut."

"Maybe…" Rufus mumbled into the bed comforter.

Tseng lifted his legs onto the bed, having stacked two pillows on top of each other so he could recline. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

Silence. The building hummed quietly, the soft droning barely noticed.

Rufus lifted himself off and slid off the bed. Without a word, he turned down the short hall and made a right into the bathroom. "Don't lock the door!" Tseng called to him out of habit.

Tseng stared at the ceiling for a while, all alone in the sleeping room. A little squirming and his lower back eased into the mattress relieving the hint of pain that had welled up from the long car ride. He noticed after several minutes that Rufus was still in the bathroom, and he amusingly wondered if it was some kind of show of resentment towards needing a body guard clinging so close for the week.

He listened to the hotel hum a while longer. Not a sound from the bathroom, which was good in a way. It meant Rufus wasn't being sick. Though Tseng finally noted the passage of time and got up to inquire.

He tapped on the door, knowing better than to open it. "Master Rufus, sir…?"

No response.

"Mr. Vice President…?" he tapped again.

The door opened a few inches and Rufus peered out, his pretty face a shade or two paler than normal. "What?" he asked dryly.

"Are you quite all right, master Rufus?"

Rufus pushed the door open all the way and brushed past his body guard. "Sort of…" he said, pacing slowly back to his bed, rubbing fingers into his lower abdomen. Tseng predictably followed.

"Is it more than anxiety?" Tseng sat at the edge of the mattress and put a hand between the boy's shoulder blades.

Rufus shivered. "You don't think…" he turned another shade paler. "…someone poisoned my food or drink?"

Tseng flinched in concern. Surely that was going a bit too far, but he had his responsibility to find out. He fetched a small travel bag full of herbal potions, antidotes, and the like. "We can find out," he said, preparing a needle for drawing blood. "This won't take long, and if you relax it won't hurt too bad."

Having gotten himself paranoid, Rufus forced himself to cooperate the best he could while Tseng extracted blood from the vein in the fold of his elbow. Rufus just laid limply on the bed while Tseng analyzed the blood.

"No poisons," Tseng said upon returning to the sick boy's side. He gently placed a hand on Rufus' forehead, his own senses enjoying the opportunity to subtly caress. He then moved his hand under Rufus' neck and felt there for a temperature.

While he did that, Rufus brought his right leg up, folding his thigh against his belly. "Well?"

"Just on the one side?" the Turk asked.

Rufus nodded. Tseng reached between the boy's leg and belly, his other hand encouraging Rufus to straighten his leg. He pressed his fingers into specific parts of the boy's abs, looking for a reaction to any tenderness. He found a spot that seemed to hurt him worse.

"Right here, eh?"

Rufus swatted Tseng's hand away.

"Let me take your temperature." Tseng returned to his bag. While rummaging, he told Rufus, "Step out of your trousers, kid."

"Wha--?" Rufus protested.

"It's a rectal thermometre. It's been used, so I don't think you'll want it in your mouth."

Rufus' eyes narrowed, but he complied and laid on his belly, much as that hurt.

Tseng brought the thermometre over and reached for the waist of Rufus' briefs. "If you relax, you'll barely feel a thing."

Rufus shuddered and tensed his shoulders as Tseng drew his underwear down past his buttocks. The fingers of one hand parted the slight cheeks to gain access to where he needed to go. The petroleum jelly coating the slender tube helped it slide in effortlessly. Rufus audibly groaned.

Tseng threw a bath towel over the boy's rear so he wouldn't be so embarrassed. Which was also fine for the Turk, as his blood was already poisoned with the natural hormonal surge he was prone to feeling in certain situations.

While the thermometre took its reading, Tseng laid down on his own bed, fighting against nature. He was very good about waiting, and since it would still be several years before Rufus matured into manhood, he still had some more waiting to do. For now, though, the previews he got on occasion tortured his self-discipline.

The hormonal high wouldn't ebb at first, but Tseng thought loudly to himself in his head, forcing him to conquer the feelings raging inside. He also had to keep tabs on the time. There was no point keeping the probe in there longer than it needed to be. On the other hand, he couldn't easily take it out without the fire within coming to life and creating a problem for him.

With strong mental hold temporarily clamping down on his humanity, Tseng returned to his patient and slowly pulled the thin shaft out. He did his best to ignore the inviting site of the pretty young man with underwear drawn down to mid-thigh.

He turned quickly and brought the tube to the light while Rufus scurried back into his clothes. "Hmm…" said Tseng, stealing a peek in the mirror at the boy behind him. "99.8 degrees. Not too bad."

Rufus had one eye pinched shut and his fingers digging into his abs, trying to soothe the sharp pain with gentle rubbing.

"There's still something wrong with you. You're having quite acute symptoms."

Rufus curled up again, drawing his knees in to compress his abdomen. Tseng put the probe down and leaned on the bed parallel to the boy. He slid an arm underneath Rufus' side and held the boy's back against his chest. The other hand pressed into the tender abs again, finding the spot on the lower right side. Pressure into it made Rufus gasp and shudder.

Tseng righted himself and picked Rufus up in his arms. "I should have realized this sooner."

"What!?" Rufus asked, throwing an arm over Tseng's shoulders and holding on as he was carried.

"We should probably get you to the hospital."

"What do I have!? What do I have!?"

= = = =

Rufus was analyzed by Shinra's private physician, present in the Junon military hospital. "Appendicitis," said the doctor. "No doubt about it. We have to operate at once."

Tseng nodded. "I understand. Have someone notify his father."

Tseng, as the VP's body guard "without exception", had to be present in the operating room, too. He clothed in scrubs over his suit, his hair tied back and tucked under the pale blue robe. A cap and surgical mask covered his features, but Rufus knew who to keep his eyes on as they administered the anesthetic.

Tseng watched the aquamarine eyes roll upward as the lids shut over them. He knew the last look he was given was one of trust and security.

The Turk lingered to the side but always present and always watching. Not that they didn't trust the surgeon. Indeed, he was specifically hired for the 'royal family' and the Turks after careful screening. It was more so the surgical team that Tseng didn't fully trust. Any one of them could too easily grab a scalpel…

For that, Tseng had a gun in hand in a pocket. He wouldn't hesitate to fire, even in the sterile environment.

The incision was small, and the inflamed appendix came out easily. Tseng escorted the boy back to a private, secure room within the hospital. It was the same private room that just about every Turk visited at least once a year, Reno seeming to be victim more than any other. For the Turks and Shinra only, the place sure got its use throughout the year.

A little oxygen helped Rufus out of his sleep. Local anesthetic kept control of the pain at the site of entry and removal.

The first face Rufus focused on was Tseng's. The Turk was still in surgeon garb, his cap and mask since removed. "Welcome back, sir. All went well," Tseng said, placing a hand on the side of Rufus' head. His thumb stroked the boy's forehead.

Rufus blinked hard, his eyes slightly out of focus. For a moment he couldn't remember why he was where he was. He didn't yet have pain in the incision point. "Where's dad?"

Tseng looked up. "He couldn't make it. He's sure you understand…"

"Yeah…right," Rufus said dryly. Surely daddy Shinra was too busy hosting some pointless banquet to impress local appointed officials.

Tseng bent down and kissed Rufus' forehead then stroked the boy's blond hair back. It was something as Rufus got older that the Turk was no longer able to do. Rufus was still too young to pick up on the affection as anything more than fatherly caring.

"You'll be here for two days. I'm sure he'll stop by at some point."

"I wish he wouldn't…" Rufus said quietly.

Tseng raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure he cares for you in some way. He'll come. Eventually."

"You care more for me than he does. Perhaps then he'll regret shoving me aside and putting me under your care instead. His son is nothing more than someone to inherit his world. Not anything to love."

Tseng wrapped his arms around the boy. "Then maybe you don't need his love. There are others in this world who will love you."

"Yeah…" he said with no enthusiasm.

Much as Tseng wanted to say who one of them was, he let go of the future VP. "I'm going to stay with you here. This place is secure, but you still need me."

"Yeah…" Rufus trailed off again. "You don't think dad will be mad at me?"

"Mad at you? For what?"

Rufus' finger traced circles on the bed surface. "For this."

"It's not your fault. Go to sleep, Sir Rufus. I'll be over here." Tseng sat down at the window side of the room, anxious to see the pretty boy sleep like an angel. Let the fat man have his banquet with his dignitary guests. Tseng was having a far better time where he was.

With his intent to steal Rufus' heart when the boy was old enough for it, Tseng wondered who was ultimately the one corrupting the boy. But at least Tseng cared enough to do it with love.

****

THE END

Author's note: The characters in this story are copyrighted material belonging to Squaresoft, Ltd. and are used without permission. This original story is © 2000 by Zeng Li (pen name) and is not used for making money. It is intended only for the entertainment of yaoi fans over the age of 18. Comments? Feedback? [tseng588@earthlink.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:tseng588@earthlink.net



End file.
